


so move me, baby

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing, its their wedding day after all, they're all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Can I have this dance?"sometimes you just have to sway in the arms of the person you love. so that's exactly what they did.





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i have pics of tyler hoechlin on my phone and dude.. the man is.... Outrageous. like... and im gonna say the D word.. he a whole daddy.
> 
> the outfits i mentioned are here: [Derek](https://www.instagram.com/p/BY66ImDBbdA/) just obviously his shirt would be buttoned up and he wouldn't be wearing a cap and swim trunks lmaooo and then [Stiles](http://www.contactmusic.net/dylan-o-brien/pictures/3607068)
> 
> by prince hair i mean [this](https://forthesakeofyourwolvelihood.tumblr.com/post/82050736438/amp) glorious gifset that i will cherish until the day i die proabably

"You okay?" A voice sounded above him. Stiles looked up to see Derek peering down at him, looking worried. Why wouldn't he be okay? It was his best friend's wedding day. The ceremony was beautiful, Stiles cried, Allison looked gorgeous and Scott was practically beaming like the sun he was so happy. But Stiles just couldn't shake this mood. He was here alone, watching the pack interact after months of being apart, feeling like he really was just there to watch.  
  
He smiled tightly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all good, Sourwolf."  
  
"After all these years, you still think you can lie to me." Derek smiled wryly, he pulled a chair next to Stiles', their knees knocking together as he sat down. Stiles shifted in his seat, close proximity to Derek had always made him twitchy, be it from the first few encounters he had with the man or the elephant-in-the-room crush he'd been harbouring for the past few years.  
  
Derek had really grown into himself; he had a long shaggy beard that had thin streaks of silvery hair running through it, he was still jacked but he was a lot more relaxed, wearing soft cardigans and looser jeans. He went to therapy every Tuesday afternoon and hiking every chance he got. He adopted a dog, for god's sake. The man was positively thriving.  
  
Stiles was... Doing okay too. He was finishing university and had an easy job as an office clerk, for now. Going to a fancy FBI school wasn't an instant in to the fantastic, ass-kicking world of the FBI so Stiles still had a way to go, but he was getting there. Rafael told him earlier in the day that the analytics team was looking for young, bright minds to come and give some fresh perspectives on cases and that he'd put a good word in for Stiles. So, yeah, Stiles was okay.  
  
"I'm just tired I guess." Stiles mustered up a smile but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes. Stiles now took the opportunity to look at Derek. He was wearing a baggy white collared shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and tight formal pants. He had fancy shoes on and his hair was styled just right. He looked like a god damn prince. Stiles had cleaned up nicely too; he was wearing a bowtie believe it or not. Some easy brown pants and a tight black dress shirt. He knew he looked good because Lydia had basically told him what to wear.  
  
"How have you been?" Derek asked, not pushing Stiles into conversation. Stiles blinked at the vague question then snickered.  
  
"Really, Derek? Small talk?" he smirked at the wolf as he chuckled and ducked his head, sufficiently chastised.  
  
"Sorry, I've been talking to Scott's extended family all day so I'm still in polite mode." Derek smiled up at Stiles, it morphed into a snarky grin just like the one Stiles was used to.  
  
"So, are you still driving that piece of shit Jeep?" he asked, his voice innocent but his face otherwise. Stiles gasped dramatically and pointed a finger at Derek's face.  
  
"I will never abandon that Jeep. Never." he falsely growled out. Wagging his finger and tutting. Derek laughed again, an easy sound Stiles never thought he'd live long enough to hear from the man. It was a good sound, hearty and homely. Stiles smiled at him, a secret little smile that would only seem to appear when Derek wasn't looking.  
  
"I've missed you." Stiles said, as lightly as he could manage. Subtly wasn't really his strong suit. Derek looked up at him, the surprise making his eyebrows raise on his forehead. God, Stiles had really missed those. Facetime doesn't do him justice. Derek was about the speak but he got cut off.  
  
"And now ladies and gents! The slow dance portion of this lovely evening. Let's see all the lovers on the floor." The DJ's voice boomed out over the amplifiers, making all the wolves in the room wince. Bad planning on Scott's part but Stiles couldn't really judge seeing as how he'd never planned a werewolf wedding before.    
  
Stiles sighed. He was fully prepared to sit it out and watch as all the couples made heart eyes at each other. No, he wasn't bitter. Derek stood and Stiles felt his stomach wobble, he was probably going to get whoever he came here with. When he didn't move Stiles looked up to him and saw him, hand outstretched, smiling, a rosy hue dusting his cheeks. Stiles raised an eyebrow, waiting for the punchline.  
  
" _Can I have this dance_?" Derek asked him sincerely. Stiles could do nothing but nod and stand, taking Derek's large hand in his. They walked to the centre of the floor and Derek put a slow arm around Stiles' waist giving him all the time in the world to change his mind. Chivalrous wolf. Stiles stepped forward a little, their chests pressed together now, he brought his arms up to rest upon Derek's broad shoulders. Stiles smiled goofily at Derek as they started rocking a little, back and forth.  
  
"This darkness, is nothing but a lack of light." Derek sang lowly along to the song that was playing. Stiles snaked his arms down, then up Derek's back and settled them in between his shoulders; he pressed his cheek to Derek's chest and listened to his humming, the vibrations rumbling through Derek's chest. He made eye contact with Allison and Scott, the pair of them watching him like excited parents, Scott even going as far as throwing a little thumbs up his way, Stiles held back a snigger and turned his head away from them.  
  
"I missed you too, y'know." Derek said, Stiles raised his head and looked at Derek, a little vulnerable. "Beacon Hills is too quiet without you." Stiles smiled and dropped his head down, sheepishly, knowing Derek probably wasn't joking. Derek squeezed a little at Stiles' side and brought him infinitely closer, the gentle pressure made Stiles go all gooey and he wanted to stay in his arms forever. Derek had a dopey little smile on his lips and Stiles couldn't help but stare. He felt like he was a kid at prom again, leaving absolutely no room for Jesus but not giving a damn. He had butterflies swarming in his stomach and he was certain that he was blushing, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the moment. He'd be embarrassed later, for now he just wanted to be in Derek's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> the song they danced to in my head as Sentimental and Monday by Holy Holy. i implor you listen to it, it's just lovely, dudes.
> 
> ~
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 14/100


End file.
